The Beach
by Little-Retard
Summary: Zelos and Lloyd go to the beach. Zelos has an epiphany, and realizes that he must put his plan into action, or he may lose Lloyd forever!


Hey everyone! Yes, I know I haven't made a story in a while, but I am now, so, uh, let's see, what else do I have to say... Oh, yes, this will NOT be a Naruto story. I'm growing tired of Naruto, and have moved on to bigger and better things. But, every once in a while, I will go back and write some Naruto stories, maybe even a sequel for some of them.

Okay, so this story, as you all know, is Tales of Symphonia.

I actually wrote this a while ago, I just forgot to put it up. Sorry.

WARNING: If you do not like Boy/boy, I advise you to go back right about now. This is Zelos/Lloyd, so here we go. Noishe, the disclaimer.

Noishe: Lindan (Little-Retard) does not own Tales of Symphonia. If she did, I would turn to my human phase, like I am in now, and marry Kratos and have his babies. Or, well, something like that.

* * *

><p>It was a nice and sunny day in the beautiful city of Altamira. The hot sun was beating down on tourists and residents, giving a unpleasent warming to their skin, forcing them to have a fun day at the beach. The sky had not a cloud in sight, the calm, cool blue of the sky putting everyone in a good mood.<p>

Well, almost everyone...

* * *

><p><strong>(Lloyd P.O.V.)<strong>

"_Damn_ it! Why does it always have to be so freaking _hot_ here!" I complained loudly. "Hey, hey, don't look a gift woman in the mouth, Bud! Think of it this way, the hotter it is, the more clothes that come off of the girls!" Zelos said, hungrily staring at the women in bikinis playing in the water.

"Dirty pervert..," I grumbled lowly, brushing the sand off my bare, sweaty chest. "Hey, I heard that!" Zelos whined at me, looking over at me from his spot under the umbrella.

"You know, Lloyd, it wouldn't be as hot if you just came under the umbrella next to me," Zelos said, slyly grinning at me. I cast him a fake wary look. "I'm not getting within a _foot_ of you without my sword to protect me."

Zelos rolled his eyes at me. "Come on, Lloyd, you're my _bud_, I'm not gonna touch you or _anything_, I'm not _that_ bad," At this point he pouted, "Why must you think so lowly of me?"

I rolled my eyes at him and sighed. "Alright, _fine_, but if I catch you as much as looking at me, I'll shove so many bricks down your throat, you'll be shitting bricks for weeks afterwards."

I got up, picking up my red towel from under me, shook the sand off of it, and laid it down next to him. I laid down on my towel, facing upward, and put my hands under my head. Yawning loudly, I closed my eyes. It was pretty nice under here. The shade made it cooler than just laying in the hot sun.

Now, I'm feeling kind of sleepy. I halfway opened my eyes, and said, "I'm going to take a nap, okay? Wake me when it's time to leave." Zelos nodded slightly, not even looking at me, and I closed my eyes again.

I slowly slipped into a nice sleep, listening to the sounds of laughter and waves.

**(Zelos P.O.V.)**

* * *

><p>Once I was totally sure Lloyd was asleep, I looked over at him, turning my body towards him. I didn't have to worry about the others wondering what we were doing because they took the rheiards to go see Altessa. I opted to stay here, knowing that Lloyd would have to stay with me, since they don't completly trust me.<p>

I smiled softly, brushing the hair out of Lloyd's angelic face. He was so beautiful when he slept. My eyes slid down to his slick chest, and I groaned. He was beautiful AND tempting. I just wanted to kiss and lick every piece of his skin, feeling his petite frame writhe beneath me as I- NO!

Lloyd trusted me! ...Well at least he _somewhat_ trusted me, and I can't betray that trust. He's the only one who sees me for me... He doesn't want money, or status, or anything! He's the first person I could ever call my friend... He doesn't want anything more than friendship, unlike those other girls and boys. Isn't that ironic? How the one who I actually want to want me as a lover only sees me as a friend?

I sometimes also wish that he wasn't so **damn** _oblivious_. I drop little hints here and there, and flirt with him, but he doesn't even notice it! He just thinks that's what all friends do.

Also, he doesn't notice the way people look at him. I've seen the way that most guys and girls look at him, and I don't like it. He's mine! I hate the way he just lets people do whatever, like he let that great blue beast Regal hug him. I saw the way his hand inched towards Lloyd's perfect butt.

I growled out loud. That will not do. I'm going to prevent that from ever happening again. It's time for me to make a move on him. A big one. So that he knows that I want him, that it's perfectly clear that I want him to be more than a friend to me.

With that thought in mind, I softly pressed a kiss to his pouty lips, very softly so that he wouldn't wake up, and put my mask on.

"Sleepy- head, it's time to wake up!" I called out, shaking him slightly. He groaned, mumbling, "Five more minutes." I rolled my eyes and grinned. "Alright, then, I guess I'll just have to carry you back to the hotel."

I picked him up bridal style, as his eyes flew open, and he began to struggle. "_Ahhh_, put me down! _Zelos!_"He cried out loudly. My grin got even wider, as I started back towards the hotel, people staring at us all the while.

I could hear girls giggling, and I spared a quick glance at Lloyd's cute blushing face. Oh, I just want to kiss him, and hug him, and just love him forever! Well, that'll happen soon... Soon...

It was night time now, and it was the perfect time to put my plan into action. I watched as Lloyd plopped down onto his bed, and I got up from the comfy blue chair I was sitting in, and pounced onto him.

I had one knee in between his legs, and both of my hands on each side of his head, effectively pinning him to the bed. His warm chocolate brown eyes flew open, as he looked at me in shock. He began to struggle slightly, but gave up as he knew he couldn't over power me.

He looked up at my serious face, his eyes searching mine in confusion. "Zelos, what do you want?" He asked quietly, his breath fanning over my face.

I grinned down at him slightly. "Well, I thought it was obvious what I want," I said, moving my face closer towards his so that our lips were almost touching. "What?" He asked.

"_You_," I said, closing the distance between our lips. I softly pressed my lips against his as his eyes flew wide open, than slowly slid shut as he stared to respond. I smiled into the kiss as I closed my eyes as well, and I felt his arms wrap around my neck, puling me closer.

It was almost painfully obvious that he had never kissed someone before, and that gave me a feeling of happiness. No one had kissed him before other than me, and now no one else will. He'll be **_mine_** _forever_.

I slowly pulled back, and stared deeply into his eyes. He gave out a whine of protest, and I gave him a quick kiss on the lips to shush him. I smile. "I love you, Lloyd."

His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. He began stuttering, "B-But, wh-wh-, h-, since _when_?" I rolled my eyes at him. "Since the first day I met you. I love you, Lloyd, and I always will," I said softly.

A deep blush settled across his face, and he smiled "I love you, too."

My eyes grew wide. He _loves _me? He loves me like I love him? I searched his eyes for any trace of him lying, and when I found nothing but love and compassion, I smiled greatly, and kissed him full on the lips again.

Sparks flew down my back, and then I pulled back. I flipped our bodies around that we were facing each other, and pulled him close. I buried my ecstatic face into his soft brown hair.

"I love you so much," I whispered, as I felt him slowly fall asleep. I followed him into the dream world with a smile on my face thinking of him.

* * *

><p>Well, that's it. Hope you liked it! Review please, and the next story I write will probably be a Harry Potter story. Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
